Forever yours
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Emma gets into a car accident and Sydney is behind it. Will Regina lose Emma forever? sequel to mine please review


Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time characters

Forever Yours

Emma Swan sat at her desk going through paperwork of the Storybrooke activities. A pretty peaceful yet, very boring day but Emma had no complaints. Her day just got more interesting when Sydney appeared in her office. "Good morning Sheriff", Sydney said in a toneless voice.

"Morning Sydney what can I do for you?" Emma asked with a small smile on her face.

"Leave Storybrooke forever and never return", Sydney replied coldly.

"Look Sydney I know you are steamed about me and Regina being married but seriously get a life", Emma exclaimed.

"I love Regina more and Henry needs a father figure not a second mommy", Sydney replied firmly.

"Ok Sydney I respect your opinion but newsflash Regina chose me and I love her so I'm sorry but you're too late", Emma replied firmly.

"Leave now Sheriff before someone gets hurt", Sydney said with a serious face.

"Good day Sydney", Emma replied as Sydney quietly left the room.

A few hours later Regina or otherwise known as the mayor strolled into Emma's office. "Good afternoon Sheriff Swan", she purred as she kissed Emma on the lips.

"Good afternoon to you too Madam Mayor", Emma replied as a blush appeared on her cheeks. It was a year since they got married and Emma still couldn't believe Regina was her wife. "So, what brings you here Madam Mayor", Emma asked as she began to file some paperwork.

"Can't a woman greet her beautiful wife at work?" Regina asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Of course you can I just thought you would be busy doing mayor stuff", Emma replied as she continued to file more paperwork. Suddenly the paperwork was snatched out of her hands by Regina. "Hey come on Regina I need to finish filing those", Emma stated as she tried to grab for them but Regina pulled away from her.

"Sorry darling but I had to get your attention somehow", Regina replied innocently.

"Ok what did you want to talk about my dear mayor?" Emma asked.

"Henry is going to a sleepover this weekend and we have this weekend off so we'll have the house all to ourselves", Regina whispered in Emma's ear.

"I see where you're going with this and I like your idea", Emma replied with a sly grin.

"Good because I bought something special for the occasion you know how well I look in tight black dresses", Regina said in a sultry voice.

Emma's face went completely red as she said", You love to torture me don't you".

"Only because you look so cute when you blush", Regina stated.

"Well I'll get home just as soon as I can honey", Emma told her.

Regina kissed her passionately on the lips and replied softly", Don't be too long my love" as she slowly walked away winking at Emma before she left.

Emma let a sigh and said", I am the luckiest woman in the world". Soon night fell and Emma headed for home she got into her car and began to drive home. She took the shortcut through the woods because she didn't want to keep Regina waiting. Her headlights showed a stop sign up ahead and she pressed down on her brakes but they were not working. She pushed down harder but nothing happened she turned the wheel to slow herself down but soon she spun out of control. The last thing she remembered was going down a hill and hitting a tree then everything went black. A few short hours later Mr. Gold was driving his wife Belle and his son Bay home.

"Oh boy dear the weather sure is getting colder", Belle said as she looked to the backseat where Bay was sleeping.

"We'll be home soon darling ", Mr. Gold replied. They went down the hill and saw the sheriff's car jammed into a tree. "Is that the sheriff's car?" Mr. Gold asked.

"It is we have to help her", Belle cried. They got out and Belle called 911 while Mr. Gold tried to get Emma out of the car.

Back at Regina and Emma's house Regina was just putting the finishing touches on her romantic dinner with Emma. The door opened and Regina went out to the hallway to greet her wife. "Took you long enough my sweet", she said but instead of Emma stood Sydney in the hallway.

"Honey I'm home", he replied as a dreamy smile spread on his face. Regina stood in shock as she covered up her tight, strapless black dress from Sydney's view.

"What the hell are you doing here Sydney get out this instant!" Regina hissed.

"Why darling aren't you happy to see me?" he asked with a frown on his face.

"You know perfectly well I married to Emma now please get these delusions out of your head and get a life", Regina stated firmly.

"Why do you continue to deny your true feelings for me Regina?" Sydney asked as he quickly placed a kiss on her lips.

Regina pulled away in shock as she slapped him silly while screaming", Get out, get out!"

"I will win you Regina", Sydney said as he quickly left the house leaving a very angry Regina alone.

"Gross I am so glad Emma didn't see that", Regina said gratefully. When there was a knock on her door. Regina opened it and their stood Mr. Gold with a very sad expression on his face. "Gold what are you doing here?" Regina questioned.

"It's Ms. Swan there has been an accident", he replied softly.

They made their way to the hospital as Regina was led to Emma's room. Mary Margret, David, Belle, and Ruby stood over an unconscious Emma. Regina took a deep breath desperately trying to keep herself from crying. "Oh Regina thank goodness", Mary Margret replied as she gave Regina a hug.

"What happened to Emma?" Regina asked desperately to fight the tears that wanted to show themselves.

"She was on her way home I guess when her brakes went out and she slid down a hill. Then she finally hit a tree and then Belle and I found her and brought her here", Mr. Gold explained.

"How could her brakes go out they worked just fine yesterday when she had her car checked out by the mechanic?" Regina asked.

"They were cut according to the report", Mary Margret said as she burst into tears. David took her in his arms and comforted her.

"What kind of monster would do this to poor Emma?" Ruby demanded.

"According to the police report the handprints on the cutters and the cutters themselves belong to Sydney Glass", Mr. Gold stated.

"What does Sydney have against Emma?" Belle asked.

"She married me", Regina replied as a small tear fell from her face.

"Don't worry Madame Mayor He was caught nearly 20 minutes ago and is in jail as we speak", Mr. Gold told her.

Regina looked at Emma's sleeping body and said softly", May I please be alone now".

"Of course Regina", Mary Margret said as the others left the room. Regina sat by Emma's bedside and broke down crying.

"Please Emma don't leave me please I love you", she whispered softly in her ear. Then she fell into a deep sleep tears still in her eyes. The next morning Emma woke up with a huge headache.

"Man I feel like I got hit by a truck", she said in a dry tone.

"It was a tree actually", a voice told her. Emma looked up and saw a very relieved Regina looking at her. "I'm so glad you are awake my love", Regina said as she offered Emma a glass of water.

Emma accepted it gratefully as her voice returned to her. "What happened?" Emma asked.

"You were in an accident because Sydney cut your brakes", Regina explained. "This is all my fault Emma, please forgive me!" Regina cried as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Hey calm down honey it wasn't your fault I'm ok and Sydney will pay for what he did alright", Emma told her as she kissed Regina's hand.

"He is in jail so yes he will pay for it I'm just so glad you are ok", Regina replied.

"A bit sore but I'm alright ", Emma replied.

"Good because the doctors said you can get out by tomorrow and we still have one more night before Henry comes home", Regina told her.

"Are you going to nurse me back to health Nurse Regina", Emma asked slyly.

"Of course I always make house calls for my favorite patients", Regina replied as she smiled a sly grin.

"I love you Regina", Emma said sweetly.

"I love you to Emma", Regina replied as she bent down to kiss her beloved wife.

The end


End file.
